Mi Vida Loco: La Raza
by themainman
Summary: Meet Manny a seventeen year old Afro-Cuban mutant, who gets pulled from his world into a new one. Watch as he makes new friends and enemies, while trying to make it home.


It had been a long week. I'd been squatting in the bush for five days and the other two days were spent killing guerrilla fighters. I got bored and started singing kid frost songs; " Still ya try to act cool but you should know; ya so cool then I 'ma call you a culo."

I felt a rock peck me in the head. "Hey, Manny knock off that jungle jump vato music." I growled and looked over towards our teams telekinetic. "Spider, My favorite gringo, You dissin la raza?"

"No but we are suppose to be a stealth outfit." before I could answer back our leader came over. "Alright easy company time to move, balaclavas on." I brushed my long hair back, pulled my balaclava over my face, and checked my weapons.

My side arms were there just in case of a heavy fire fight, my claws were my main weapon. Extending from my fingers, still covered in blood, were claws that went through steel like it was butter.

We moved silently through the bush with my boyfriend Cedrick taking point like always. He could heal from almost anything, so it made sense to put him there. I'm only seventeen but all this comes natural to me. Running with easy company made me feel alive. I'm banned from playing sports, so it feels great to be part of a team.

The older guys treat me like an adult and in battle they had my back. We were all brothers and before you ask Cedrick is twenty-three. I know not only am I a bisexual teenage psychopath, but I'm also dating an older guy. My dad almost died when he found out.

The eerie quiet was broken by Cedrick over the comlink, "I'm in it thick up here, when ever you guys get around to crashing this party would be nice." "Show time." I dropped to all fours to dig my claws in for more traction and take a bigger stride.

It wasn't long before I saw my first victim. It always went this way, first he saw me and started to fire. The rounds hit me sure enough but anything less than a .50 Cal wasn't going to pierce my skin. They still hurt and left welts but not enough to slow me down.

It only took a second; I was on him raking my claws over his eyes. After I clawed his face I swiped his neck, slitting his throat. In less than a second I'm on his compatriot a few feet away. He didn't even have time to raise his weapon before I sunk my fangs into his jugular.

the rest of my team is poetry in motion. Our leader, a man with demonic powers named veto, was taking soldiers apart with unhuman strength and skill. Wintergreen, our resident cyborg, was moving so fast all I could see was his after image smashing skulls. Cedrick had his rapier and was slicing throats. A super spy named smoke was blasting with his calico gun. Spider was stopping bullets in mid air and redirecting them at the their shooters.

I heard a rustling in the trees, then smelled some one. I jumped a good few feet and collided with a sniper, who still managed to pull the trigger. A twist of his head, a snap of his neck, and he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Hey, kid you're getting sloppy." Wintergreen called out as he opened his hand to show he had the bullet. "hey we can't all move fast as light." "Not my fault you can't pick up the pace." After wading through wave after wave of enemies we finally reached their strong hold.

It was a warehouse full of weapons developed by the Nazis. We got inside pretty easy, there was no one to fight us. The warehouse was quiet and still, so no one noticed one last enemy. By the time I caught his scent he had already taken aim at Veto with some wired gun. I pushed him out of the way just in time, but took the blast myself.

Next was the sensation of falling. I was bombarded with an array of colors and light. The only sound to be heard was my own scream. My brain burned so hot I passed out. I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up when I hit the ground.

"Uh, Christ that hurt." I groaned. Just when I got up I was bumped into by a girl with horns and scales? Yeah I know it's as wired to me as it is to you. She was being chased by a group of angry looking people. "Alright mutie we got you now."

Now I'm not the smartest guy, in fact I'm a big dumb jock, but I'm smart enough to know what's up. "The only thing you got is me in a bad mood." I moved the girl behind me. "just give us the freak or you're going down too." He waved a bat in my face, trying to be intimidating.

"Chinge tu madre." I said as I bare my fangs and claws, he still stood tough. I swipe at his face taking one of his eyes. His scream is blood curdling as he falls back. "Come on chica." I grabbed the girls hand, the last thing we need was to be here when the cops to show up.

After putting a block or two between us and them, I turned to the girl. "Alright chica where am I?" She looked up at me with yellow eyes, man that's freaky. I mean I've seen some strange stuff, but this was just unnerving for some reason.

"I don't know I was trying to get to my new school; I had just got off the train when they attacked me." I sniffed the air. It smelled like New York but a little off. Like it wasn't the New York I knew.

"What's your name?" "Bernice, I'm on my way to the Xavier institute." I had to say this Bernice girl had one hell of a scent. Like chocolate and fresh coffee. "I'm Manny Alverez." I extended a clawed hand to her, which she grabbed with her own claw.

"Why didn't you just use these on those guys?" Her claws seemed as long and sharp as mine. "My mom always said violence begets violence." Aw great, she's one of those. Not that I have anything against people who practice non-violence but I couldn't just let someone push me around.

"You know my dad says there's a time to let things rest and a time to lay someone to rest." I held up my claws to show her the blood on them. "These are my peace makers, these are why I never sweat the chivalas."

Given what just happened I knew it was a bad idea to let her go it alone, so I offered to take her the rest of the way. Maby from there I could get in touch with easy company. I paid a homeless man for his long coat. Call me crazy but walking around in a tactical vest with guns on my waist seemed like a bad idea.

"So are you black or Hispanic?" Bernice asked me out of nowhere. "I'm both, I'm afro- Cuban." Then the hits just kept coming: A blue man bamfed out of nowhere, a hairy man with claws, and dude firing red beams out of his eyes.

I took one of those beams square in the chest and went flying into a wall. Oh, great I'm blacking out again. The last thing I saw was them taking her. great first solo mission and I'm out. I'm sorry Bernice.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter. MI Vida loco is going to be a series spanning over multiple universes. If you have a universe you want to see Manny go to let me know. When he finishes with the X-men I may send him there. <strong>


End file.
